We Are!
This season takes place in the manga series One Piece. Story A green wormhole opens up in the middle of the ocean. Omni comes out, and a blue cloak surrounds him. Omni: Big Chill! (Omni uses his freeze breath, which freezes the ocean and creating an ice platform.) No need to hurry. We will find people eventually. (Omni uses his freeze breath to create an ice trail on the ocean, as he starts walking.) End Scene There’s a big sailboat sailing through the ocean. On the bow of the deck was a helm, while in the middle of the deck is a lawn. There’s a second level with rooms, and rooms on top of the masts. There’s a lion head on the front of the ship. On the sail is a skull and cross bones wearing a straw hat. On the lawn were a group of guys playing around. The first guy is wearing a straw hat, red shirt, blue jean shorts, a yellow sash around his hip and sandals. He has black hair, a scar under his left eye, and an x-shaped scar on his chest, which was exposed. The second guy is a slightly tanned, muscular guy, wearing a white suncap on his head. He is wearing yellow pants, with orange suspender straps, though he isn’t wearing a shirt. He has long, curly black hair. The third guy is a small, child-size reindeer walking on two legs. He has a blue nose and antlers coming out of his head. He has a blue cap covering a pink top hat with a white x on it. He is wearing a yellow and white striped shirt with orange shorts. He is on a swing hanging from a tree. Reindeer: Luffy! Usopp! Push me higher! (Luffy is the straw hat one, while Usopp has the suncap.) Usopp: Okay! Hold on Chopper! (They push harder, sending Chopper off the swing, as he rolls across the lawn.) Success! (The three are laughing.) Voice: Yohohoho! Mind if I join you all? (The group turns, and sees a tall walking skeleton, carrying a guitar. He has a black afro on his head, as well as a gold top hat crown. He has heart shaped sunglasses on his head, and a yellow feather boa going around his neck. He is wearing a black coat with red pants with flowers on them.) Luffy: Brook! Play a song for us! Usopp & Chopper: Play a song! Brook: Very well. (Brook plays a short piece on the guitar, and the others cheer, absolutely excited.) On the railing overlooking the lawn, two women are watching the group. The first woman with long orange hair is leaning against the railing, while the black haired woman is standing tall. Both women are tall with an hourglass shape body and big busts. The orange haired women is wearing a green and white striped bikini top, and has a gold bracelet and a watch like device on her wrist. She is wearing jeans with a black belt, and a blue rod in a holster hanging from the belt. She has a tattoo of a pinwheel with the tips being circles on her left shoulder, and green heels. The blacked hair woman is wearing a partially zipped up purple jacket, exposing cleavage, and a long pink skirt. She has red sunglasses on her head, and wearing pink heels. Orange Haired Woman: (Sighs) Robin, why are these guys such idiots? Robin: (Chuckles) You make it sound like you don’t appreciate it, Nami. Nami: I’d like to have someone on this ship that has any sense of reason, besides us. Voice: Nami-Swan! Robin-Chwan! (A guy comes out of the door right by Nami and Robin. He has yellow hair, bangs going over his right eye. His left eyebrow has a curl to it. He’s wearing a three piece suit, his shirt being a darker yellow and his coat, pants and shoes are black. He has a cigarette in his mouth.) For you. (He reveals a tray of finger food.) Nami: (Standing up straight.) Ah, thank you Sanji. Sanji: (Happily) Anything for my favorite angels! (Then, an arm stretches towards Sanji, reaching for the tray. Sanji spins, kicking the hand away.) Hands off, Luffy! You have to wait for dinner. Luffy: (Retracting his arm) Come on, Sanji! I’m hungry. Usopp: Yeah, where’s our pre-dinner snack? Chopper: (Slightly sobbing) We’re hungry too! Sanji: You will wait, or you won’t get anything! Voice: (On speaker.) Oy! There’s something walking on the water to the starboard. Usopp: Walking? That’s impossible! (Luffy runs over to the starboard side, and looks out into the distance.) Luffy: I see him! Full steam to the starboard! I want the water walker to join my crew! (Brook runs up to the helm, and turns it, taking their ship to the starboard.) From the upper room on the mast, a birght green haired guy comes and joins them. He’s wearing a long dark green coat, which exposes his chest, showing a scar that goes from his left shoulder to right hip. He has a light green haramaki, which is a thick cloth undergarment worn around the stomach, and a red sash going around his coat. He has three swords hanging from his sash on his right side, and has a scar over his left eye, which is closed. Nami: Zoro! Did you get a good look at this guy? Zoro: No, but it was obviously human. Probably a Devil Fruit user. Sanji: We should be careful. We have no clue who this guy is. Luffy: What are you talking about? I’m going to have him join my crew. Usopp: (Over-reacting with fear) Are you kidding?! What if he’s a crazy killing monster?! Chopper: (Mimicking Usopp) Yeah! What if?! Voice: Hey, what’s the problem? A giant man appears, with blue buzzed cut hair. He has a metal nose, and sunglasses on his head. He has giant red ball and socket joints for shoulders, which say “BF-37”. His chin is split into three, and has metal rims going around his shoulders. His arms are mechanical, with giant blue biceps, with giant pink hands. He is wearing a hawaiian floral shirt and a red speedo. He has metal covering on the front of his leg, which covers the top of his foot. Brook: Captain Luffy found someone interesting, Franky. Franky: SUPER! What kind of freak did the captain attract today? Zoro: We’re about to find out. (The ship pulls up next to Omni, who was using his breath to freeze the water.) Chopper: He’s freezing the water?! How come we haven’t see this? Robin: The ocean temperature is high, the ice would melt almost instantly after forming. Franky: And you can tell, too. Watch. (They watch as the ice path disappears almost instantly after Omni walks on it.) Robin: It’s not the Ice Ice Fruit, that’s already been eaten. Luffy: Oy! Water Walker! Come up here! Usopp: Eeeeek! What are you doing?! (Omni stops his ice breath, and looks up, seeing the ship for the first time. He then jumps off the ice, which melts right away. His cloak goes into his body, as his chest expands.) Omni: Mummy Dusk! (He reaches his arms out, as he sticks to the side of the ship. He then crawls up it, and lands on the railing, his hands grabbing onto it. He looks at the crew, causing most of them to back up.) Who called us? Nami: Us? There’s only one of you? Omni: There are many of us, as we have many voices. Chopper: Hm. Maybe he has Multiple Personality Disorder. A severe case where the different personalities are merging together, trying to take control. Robin: (Chuckles) My, what an interesting man. Then, Zoro grabs the hilt of his sword with his left hand, and charges forward. He then unsheathes the sword, and slices through Omni, straight through. He then jumps back, sheathing his sword. Omni’s upper body falls onto the deck. Luffy: Zoro! Why’d you kill our new crewmate?! Zoro: Something off about him. Better safe than sorry. Omni: That’s probably a safe way to look at life. (They all turn, as they see the severed parts of Omni’s body, extending bandages to reconnect themselves, as he pulls himself back up. Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Franky are scared, Usopp, Chopper and Brook are screaming in terror, while Robin has an intrigued face.) Robin: That’s new. (Luffy, however, was awestruck, his eyes shining like stars.) Luffy: That was so cool! (Omni comes down off the railing, onto the deck. Then, Sanji appears behind Omni, in the air with his right leg on fire.) Sanji: Diable Jambe! (Sanji swings his leg, but a bandage extends from Omni’s back, wrapping around the part of Sanji’s leg that wasn’t on fire. He then swings Sanji overhead, and releases him. Sanji’s leg goes out, as he lands on the deck.) What the heck? As if he could see me? Maybe Haki? Luffy: Okay, enough of this! (Luffy’s arm stretches back, twisting like a corkscrew. His arm also glows red, releasing steam. He then charges forward, pulling his arm in.) Gum Gum Jet Rifle! (Luffy appears in front of Omni in a second, his arm untwisting and coming in at a blinding speed. Omni’s stomach opens up, the bandages moving and Luffy’s fist goes through the hole. The bandages wrap around Luffy’s arm, as he pulls his arm back in. Omni releases the arm as it retracts all the way, the recoil causing Luffy to step back.) Awesome! Omni: We don’t wish to fight you. Stop, before we finish this. Then, a laser blast comes raining down from the sky, hitting the deck. The crew looks up, and sees a flock of cyborg fish in the air. They open their mouths, firing lasers down at them. Omni gets ready to dodge, but the lasers hit some kind of invisible force field, the attacks being blocked. Brook: Where are these coming from?! Usopp: In the distance! There’s a marine ship! (They look off into the distance, seeing the ship with a seagull on the sails, and more cyborg flying fish flying towards them.) Franky: SUPER! A fight! Omni: Hold on. Allow us to handle it. Sanji: And why should we trust you? Omni: You shouldn’t. Luffy: Okay. (Smiling) I trust you. Take them out. (Omni faces the sky, his body reverting and growing bolts on his cheeks.) Omni: Shocksquatch! (Omni’s face then sparkles, and he fires a powerful bolt of lightning from his mouth. It hits a cyborg fish, causing it to explode, which hits the other fish, knocking them down. Usopp and Chopper continue to scream.) Usopp & Chopper: Monster! Luffy: So cool! Omni then jumps up into the air, being in the midst of the fish. He shoots lighting from his hands, destroying several fish. Omni is now over the ocean, and is starting to fall. Several fish fire lasers at him at the same time, but he curls up in yellow armor, and spins, reflecting all the lasers back to the fish robots. Omni: Cannonbolt! Omni starts to fall, and hits and bounces off a fish. He ricochets across the cyborg fish, then, opens up, seeing the stream of cyborg fish coming from the marine ship. He uncurls, and his shell disappears, as he grows insect wings and four eye stalks on his head. Omni: Stinkfly! Omni flies towards the marine ship, firing slime at the cyborg fish that come at him. One of them flies right at him, and Omni morphs his hand into a blade, slicing through the robot. He makes his way over to the ship, as the marines start firing at him. On the pirate ship, the crew are watching cyborg fish being destroyed, and see Omni making it to the marine ship. Zoro: What is he going to do? Franky: Maybe he’s going to destroy the ship. Ha! (Then, a giant leg shoots out of the sky, stomping on the marine ship, breaking it in half. The entire crew was shocked, Usopp, Chopper and Brook still screaming. Luffy was glowing now, completely overwhelmed with joy.) Luffy: Amazing! I’ve decided! He is joining our crew. Huh? (Omni’s leg reverts, and he sees an arm stretching towards them. Luffy responds, and stretches his arm out to grab Omni’s hand. He grabs it, and pulls him in. Omni makes it back to the ship, and Omni stops himself at the railing, having five root legs. He steps down onto the deck, as his legs revert. Everyone was silent.) Robin: That is an interesting array of powers you have. What Devil Fruit did you eat? Omni: None. We don’t know what these fruit are. Robin: Fruit that allow the eater to gain supernatural powers, in exchange of losing the ability to swim. You’ve never heard of it? Omni: No. We haven’t. Luffy: Hey! That’s unimportant! Tell me your name, so you can join my crew! Omni: We are Omni. As for your crew, we will stay with you for only a small time. Luffy: Great! Sanji! Make us a feast to celebrate our new crewmate! End Scene While the rest of the crew were enjoying themselves, Omni was standing at the stern of the ship, seemingly upset. Robin walks in, and joins him. Robin: How do you feel, becoming a part of our merry little crew? Omni: Weird. What is that flower on the front of the ship for? Robin: Oh, that’s a lion head. The name of the ship is the Thousand Sunny. It’s as much a member of the crew as anyone is. Omni: We shouldn’t be here. We don’t fit in. We are a monster. Robin: Then good luck finding your place. Everyone here is an outcast in some way, and the majority of us are monsters. Relax, and enjoy yourself. This is probably the one place that you can be yourself. (Robin walks off, leaving Omni alone.) Omni: Ourselves, huh? Sanji: Dinner is served! The crew heads for the kitchen, and Omni follows. Inside, there is a table, and a bar. Sanji, Robin and Franky are at the bar, as the others are eating, which was a free for all. Luffy was stretching his arms all over the table to steal others food, while they were eating and fighting to keep their food. Omni: Hm. (Three black lines grow on each side of Omni’s face.) Upchuck! (He extends tongues, stealing Luffy’s food. He then swallows it.) Luffy: Hey! Give me back my food! (Luffy charges at Omni, and he spits an energy ball, hitting Luffy and sending him flying back. Everyone stops what they were doing, and just stares. Luffy gets up.) Awesome! Do it again! Do it again. Omni extends his tongues, stealing Usopp’s food. He then spits an energy ball, hitting Usopp. The others were laughing, as he eats again, spitting one at Chopper. Everyone was laughing, as Omni sits down, and begins to eat. Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Luffy *Usopp *Chopper *Brook *Nami *Robin *Sanji *Zoro *Franky Villains *Cyborg Flying Fish *Marines Aliens By Ultimate John *Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Mummy Dusk *Shocksquatch *Cannonbolt *Stinkfly *Way Big *Wildvine *Upchuck (first re-appearance) Trivia *Omni enters a new dimension. *Omni joins a pirate crew. *This is the first episode to use Mummy Dusk since Benmummy's name was officially changed to Snare-oh. Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc